The invention concerns a device for unrolling and cutting a strip on a strip roll, wherein the device is provided with a base member, wherein the base member comprises a topside with a tear-off blade, a slot, a storage plate for storing the strip, and a roller, two lateral guide surfaces, and a bottom side. The strips employed in the context of this invention can be adhesive tapes, packaging and securing tapes and strips with and without adhesive coating, such as self-adhesive fixation strips in the medical field.
Such a device is disclosed in US 2013/0 087 275 A1. In this device, behind the slot the tear-off blade and downstream thereof an upwardly pivotable storage plate are arranged. In front of the slot, a roller is provided for holding down the strip.
A further device is disclosed in DE 10 2010 007 002 A1. The described strip cutter can be placed on top of the strip roll as well as laterally pushed onto the strip roll. In use, a loose end of the strip is lifted off the outer circumference of the strip roll and is guided through the slot of the base member. In a further embodiment, the strip can also be inserted from the side into the slot. It is disadvantageous that passing the strip through the slot is rather cumbersome and that the device as a whole is also not sufficiently secured on the strip roll.
It is thus the object of the invention to further develop a device of the aforementioned kind in such a way that simple handling is ensured. In addition, the device should be secured on the strip roll during use.